Hepta
Lieutenant Hepta was Sendak's lieutenant during the invasion of Earth, and a member of the Fire of Purification in ''Voltron: Legendary Defender''. He fought alongside Sendak, commanding his fleet in their conquest of vast swathes of the universe. Appearance Hepta is a male-coded Galra of average heigher, with an unusually slender build, and gaping, fleshy ears. He has pale purple skin with a richer purple shade framing his face and forming spikes underneath his eyes. His ears are almost downwards-facing fins: beginning at the base of his skull, tapering off, peaking a hand's-distance above his skull, then coming back to meet at the bride of his nose. He has an oblong jaw and fully yellow eyes. Hepta wears an red and grey suit of armour over a grey bodysuit. The chestplate is decorated with a yellow "Y" shape in between two lighting bolt-shapes - the symbol of the Fire of Purification. The chestplate tapers into an inverted triangle that ends just above his ribs. He has double-pointed shoulder pads and matching forearm protectors with red accents. The collar on his armour is black and wide-set, forming a tight seal around his neck. He has black leg armour beginning at his thighs, and grey knee pads. Personality Hepta is a capable wartime leader and negotiator. When the Fire of Purification attacked Earth, Hepta was placed in charge of negotiating with the traitorous Admiral Sanda and incarcerating her after her usefulness came to an end. He has a manipulative side which he abuses to extract useful information from the Admiral, perpetuating the illusion that the Galra would leave Earth if only they were able to aquire the Lions of Voltron. Hepta has a streak of gullibility and a desire to please his superiors which outweighs his abundance of common sense. This culminated when he was tricked into letting Admiral Sanda out of her out of her cell when she promised to provide more compromising intelligence regarding Earth's defences. Hepta was lured by the possibility of earning Commander Sendak's favour and advancing his already reputable position. Abilities Hepta is a subpar combatant, fighting briefly with a blaster in the cell block of Sendak's ship. He has poor reflexes; the elderly Sanda is able to pin him down and initiate a firefight with his escort of Galra droids before he can react. When she rushes him, Hepta does succeed at shooting her point-blank, striking a mortal wound. But before he can finish her off, the Black Lion kills him. Gallery S7E08.4. Scanners have yet to detect any signs.png S7E08.61. It appears to be utilizing particle barrier technology.png S7E08.83b. The particle barrier shows no sign of structural damage 3.png S7E08.95. The cannon appears to be charging.png S7E08.236. Do we not want Voltron to hear their distress signal.png S7E08.286. Sir the base has launched a projectile.png Hepta (We lost all power).jpg Hepta hear Sanda's voice.jpg Lieutenant Hepta face Admiral Sanda.jpg Hepta fight against Admiral Sanda.jpg Hepta going to kill Admiral Sanda.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Galra Officers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Galra Category:Deceased Category:Fire of Purification